


And All The Kids Cry'd Out Please Stop Your Scaring Me

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: Protective Ranboo goes apeshit :DTitle from the song control by halsey
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 492





	And All The Kids Cry'd Out Please Stop Your Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PLATONIC  
> I wrote this at 3am i know its not that good

Now everybody knows enderman can be very protective of an object. Ranboo being half enderman is no exception, but unlike most endermen he got attached to a person, someone who didn't hesitate when looking him in the eyes, someone who didn't care about him being half enderman. It was Tommy, they robbed and burned George's house down together, he lied for him to not get in trouble. That's when they formed a bond, They were best friends, Brothers even. So it was hard for him not to lose his cool at tubbo when he exiled tommy, yelled at him even. He and Tommy make eye contact and Tommy shakes his head, he's telling him it's no good. He watches as Tommy gets pulled away from the country he formed. So that leads us here, him at logstedshire 3 months later visiting him. 

Ranboo was  _ seething,  _ Tommy looked sickly pale, there were bruises all over from what he could see and he was thin, like he hadn't eaten anything. Tommys trying to tell him to leave and that dream doesn't like visitors, Ranboo doesn't even speak he just hugs tommy, He is going to  _ muder  _ dream, he is going to make sure he  _ knows  _ not to hurt his best friend. But first he needs to get Tommy to safety, He picks Tommy up which is painfully easy. Tommy speaks to him "Ranboo? Where are we going?" Ranboo looks down and smiles "Somewhere safer for you" Tommy nods. They enter the nether.

At this point his enderman instincts were  _ screaming  _ at him  _ " _ **_PROTECT! PROTECT LITTLE ONE. KILL DREAM"_ ** He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears soft snores,Tommy had fallen asleep he smiles and continues trekking. He sees Tommy as his little brother. So he knew where to take him, to someone who also knew Tommy as his little brother.  **_Technoblade._ ** He knew he would also help him to kill dream. He finds the nether portal to Technos and luckily has a helmet and a cape on him. He makes sure that Tommy is wrapped up in the cape he had, he doesn't want him to get cold. He sees technoblades house, he smiles and walks up the porch. He knocks on the door shortly after the door opens, but it's not techno, it's phil. "Ranboo? What are you doing here? Is- is that tommy?" Phil asks Ranboo looks at him with his tone not so friendly, his enderman instincts still screaming at him "yeah it is. Can we come in?" Phil moves and Ranboo walks in and sets Tommy down on the couch combing hair out of his face. "So, where's technoblade?" Ranboo asks

"I'm right 'ere" Technoblade says leaning on a door frame. Ranboo looks over " **_im going to fucking KILL dream"_ ** the tone of voice that ranboo used surprised techno. "So he did this to him?" Phil asks "yes he did, Phil can i ask something of you?" Ranboo asks. "Anything" Phil replies, "take care of him for me please" ranboo says before teleporting away. Phil turns to techno "well then, go get me some potions" 

**_TW-DEPICTIONS OF GORE_ **

They were at the holy land, dream was sitting in church prime sharpening his sword when he heard an enderman teleport. He looks up and sees ranboo. "Oh hello ranboo how are you today-" he gets cut off by ranboo tackling him and using his claws to cut at his skin in deep gashes and effectively de-arming him. "What the hell?!" Dream screams it more turning into a pained scream as he feels ranboos hand in his stomach ripping most of his organs out blood seeping on to the floor. Ranboo stands up slowly tilting his head smiling his eyes and mouth purple. He stands there for what seems like hours to dream, then dream finally bleeds out dying in pain and slowly.

**_Gore over_ **

Phil and techno were sitting by Tommy who was stirring awake, when their communicators buzz, when they look at them their eyes widen.

**** **_Dream was killed by Ranboo using beastly strength._ **

**_-1 CANON LIFE ??? LEFT_ **

They then hear an enderman teleport amd a door open, and ranboo walk in. Tommy sits up still a bit drowsy "Ran?" Ranboo crouches down and brushes hair out of tommys face "Hey go back to sleep your safe" 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PLATONIC


End file.
